


Kara Zor-El • "What Powerful Really Looks Like." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Evil Supergirl, Gen, Rage, Red K Kara, Red Kryptonite, Sadness, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing





	




End file.
